


Unattainable Pleasure (Out Of Her Reach)

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bribery, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Love Triangle, Polyamory, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wants to get her hands on Hank's feet, and she is sure Alex is the way to get there, and sexual bribery will help him see things her way.<br/>Established Raven/Hank/Alex triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattainable Pleasure (Out Of Her Reach)

”He is your boyfriend, wouldn't you talk with him? He won't even consider it, and flat out refused to talk about it with me,” Raven asked and slipped her hand inside Alex's pants. ”You know? Because he is so sure that I would think less of him. Me! Can you believe it?”

”Why you drag me into this? It's your relationship, talk to him yourself...Oh, oh, that's good, keep going!”

”Alex, I just told you that he won't talk about it with me. When I asked if I could touch his feet, he reacted like I wanted to kick puppies,” Raven said, all the while moving her hand in the rhythm Alex liked. He clung to her shoulders like a drowning man. “I don't want to upset him, you understand, I just want to play with his feet. Is that so much to ask? I would let him play with every part of me, I mean, he could stick it in my ass for all I care.”

“I...I don't need to hear that,” Alex muttered, trying to hold back the approaching orgasm. Raven had magic fingers, in more ways than one.

“You are awfully demure for a guy who wanted a handjob in the middle of the hallway. In a school, nonetheless. Tsk tsk. Hypocrite,” Raven mocked. “If you help me with this, I'll blow you in the dining hall, ten minutes before the lunch hour. I know you would like that, wouldn't you? There is plenty of punctual people in this house... Erik, for example. He is _always_ on time.”

Alex groaned and jerked involuntarily in her hold. He was tempted, he sorely was, but he knew nothing good would result from him meddling in Hank and Raven's relationship. They all had a quiet understanding of the situation, all of them had two lovers, but it was still a fragile balance to maintain. All the angles of the triangle had to be independent for the whole shape to function.  
Now Raven wanted to throw the balance completely, only because she wanted to get her hands on Hank's feet. It was a high price to pay, maybe even too high. This could ruin everything.

“Do a girl a favor, pookie. When I get what I want, you get what you want. It's a win-win, you know. All you have to do...”

“Uh?”

“...All you have to do is get rid of the socks. Yes, that's it. No talking, no nothing. Just burn his dresser, I'll take care of the rest.”

“Shit Raven, I can't, it's insane!”

“Fine,” Raven said and pulled her hand free, and not too gently. “You can take care of that on your own then.”

“Oh, c'mon!”

“You made your choice, now live with it,” Raven said and pushed him away from her. “I don't get what I want, so you won't get either. Hope you like your own hand, enjoy!”

“I don't get it, why do you want to play with his feet anyway? I mean, have you seen the size of his cock? That's the body part you want to play with,” Alex said, trying to pull Raven back to his arms. She pretended to be offended, slapping his hand away.

“Spoken like a true size queen! You need to broaden your horizons Alex. I told you, feet are the key, but you never listen! Uh, just imagine how sensitive they must be, and so...grabby, you know? If he would hold your legs open with his feet, just squeezing against the muscle and you would struggle in his hold...”

Alex had to admit that the mental image was great, but then again, Raven could spin a good story out of anything. It didn't mean that the real life execution would be even near that good.  
Fantasy-Hank didn't have such a problem with his feet as the reality-Hank did, and no matter what they would try, Hank could react badly to all of this.  
In all honesty, Alex had no clue how to approach this topic with Hank. Raven's suggestion to burn his dresser... It wouldn't help. Hank had so much socks it was ridiculous, and he didn't even hid the porno mags under the pile of socks like everybody else. No. He _used_ all his socks.

“Fine, I get the point! Feet are hot. But I'm still not getting in the middle of this. If you want to play with his feet, go play. That's all I got to say,” Alex said, though part of him, the part below the waist, kept suggesting that the immediate rewards of Raven's gratitude weighted more than possible problems with Hank in the future.

“Well, too bad for you pookie. I will get what I want, because I always do, but this could be so much easier if you help me! I'm not asking much, and think about the reward... I'm talking first grade blowjob here, in the middle of the day in public place, all yours the minute Hank lets me kiss the bottom of his feet. You have nothing to loose and everything to gain,” Raven said, moving closer once again and slipping her hand back to his pants. “Be a good boyfriend. Help Hank. Help yourself. I promise you won't be sorry.”

“Goddammit Raven, that's not fair!” Alex moaned, his resolve dissolving with the movements of her hand. Sure, there was risks, but wasn't it really Hank's best interests to get rid of this pesky pet peeve of his? Hank might even appreciate it in the end, gaining pleasure through something that he didn't connect with pleasure...

"C'mon pookie, say yes. Say yes and we can go look for Hank right now," Raven whispered to his ear, hand moving faster.

"I'm not burning that dresser," Alex said, and Raven laughed. In the end she always got what she wanted.


End file.
